


Blow the Galaxy

by zephyr_dh



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alive Tadashi, BAMF Tadashi, But cute and confused, Everyone is a Gem, Hiro is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, Protective Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr_dh/pseuds/zephyr_dh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Hero AU<br/>Hiro (Spectrolite) is running away with Tadashi (Black Tourmaline)<br/>They escape to another galaxy where they meet new friends, new enemys (plus the enemys they had before), new fellings and become aware of things they never would have tought before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TO BLOW THE GALAXY

* * *

 

 

The spaceship was big and if you asked Spectrolite it looked more like a gigant chunk of orthoclase than a war cruise. Not that there were anybody to ask him anything. And not like he fell like answering anything.

He was allone, running in a stolen 4S war vessel with a ridiculous low amount of munition and all he could do was run as fast and far as he could before... before what? They will catch him. There was no other option.

Black Tourmaline had a plan. He said that they would bee fine if they could get out of the galaxy and outside of the sector. That was the only reason they stole the cruice. And Spectrolite was sure that he would know what to do in this situation.

But Black was inside his gem now, regenerating from a encounter with a stupid security drone that attacked when he was trying to drive the spaceship. Drones were not a problem, Tourmaline was able to take dozens of them on, but this one took them by surprise with a back attack and all Black could do was rune him with his sword even as he took a shot point blank. Both gems falling to the floor with a sickening klank. 

Worst of all, was the tiny, almost not there, crack that he could feel in the corner of Black gem. It was noting, Spectrolite was almost sure it was not live threatening, but he wasn't so sure if Black would be able to regenerate in that state...

More alerts flared inside his visor as the entire ship shook.

Great, they had started shooting.

The count down for the hyper drive was still to high for his taste and it was suicide activate it because, while hyper drive was safe, his pursuers were faster and would just waiting for him and annihilate him when he reached destination. He could, maybe, release the hangar, that would make things go faster. The ship showed a image of the inside of hangar. Three explorers and a mini pod in there, none of them able to reach more than warp speed. Traceable.

Spectrolite moved the ship in an impressive maneuver while touching once again Black's gem. He was a genius, he could work it. So... he had a 4S cruise that would be destroyed two seconds after reaching his precious destination, three ships that would take weeks to travel that distance and even if...

A smile formed in his face.

That could work... it had to... it was a sixty percent of chance.

* * *

 

Anorthite watched the ship in front of him in contempt, the 4S was bigger than his mini fleet put together but there was no doubt in his mind that they were in borrowed time.

“Their ship is getting ready for hyper drive” the voice of one of the officers announced to the bridge “Calculating destination... completed. Their ship plan to reach Altoria's solar system, sector 63, Bode's galaxy”

The order to fire almost left his mouth, but the resultant wave of shooting a hyper drive would most likely kill them. What a bore, outside jurisdiction. Well, he would have to make sure to make a quick job.

“Prepare all the ships to follow, program the time of our convergence five mini cycles before our raven” he said at least “we don't want to stay there more time than needed and start a conflict, also, prepare an apology for the breach and transmit after we take care of our problem”

One of the officers made an annoyed sound, but Anorthite ignored her. It wasn't as if he liked it any better, besides, needs must.

In front of him, the window showed the cruise and it's attempt to buy some time. It was almost cute when he saw the hangar be separated from the main body.

“Recalculating” was the only reaction of the officer “recalculating ready, everything stays according to the orders”

It was almost book test. There had to be something else.

“Albite” a sub screen with the face of a young woman dressed in white appeared down in the window, her helmet running stats of her own ship “Stay behind and retrieve the hangar, be prepared to any surprises”

“Yes Captain”

There was an uncomfortable silence as they waited for the war cruise to mount hyper drive.

“The gate of the hangar is opening, I repeat, the gate of the abandoned hangar is opening”

“Green Quartz” the sober face of a young men appeared in the screen but Anorthite paused himself. Albite could take care of the problem by herself, specially if it was a decoy.

“A explorer ship, has left the hangar and it's preparing to warp”

“The raven is reaching breaking point, hyper drive in 10... 9...”

Ugh, technically he could take half a cycle and still have time to reach Altoria before the raven... unless the cruise was the decoy.

“7... 6....”

“The cruise is preparing to launch attack”

“Two more explorers have leave the hangar and are warping this instant!”

If Anorthite had time he would have admonished the officer for his attitude, as it was, he could only send a glare at the same time he said “Quartz, stay and track the explorers with Albite”

'And why the hell had Albite not shoot them already, at least the first one'

As if answering his question a beam shoot from Albite ship in the direction of the first explorer that was already out of range just a instant before the face of Albite appeared beside Quartz.

“Miss” was all she said.

“3... 2...”

Damn it “Contin...”

* * *

 

 

The stars in front of him formed lines of light and the connection stopped.

For almost a mini cycle all Anorthite could do was frown... he could not give more orders because even if it feel like instant teletransportation, it was not, it was several cycles later and it always let him with a bitter taste to know that anything could have happened there.

“Prepare a full scale attack” this time all the officers in the bridge showed a reaction, not that he cared to discern what that was, he would not lose this mark “Ready the shields at 30 percent capacity and prepare the auto target”

For a precious moment the only sound was that of the officers doing as they were told.

“Sir, we have been pinged” the bridge filled with tension “Incoming message”

Five mini cycles, it was gonna be just five more mini cycles and he was going out of this galaxy. Anorthite threaded his fingers over his gray air and gave the go to the officer who put the face of a female Gem with pretty orange hair in the screen.

“Battle ship class 6ES you are outside jurisdiction, stand down and state your purpose”

The standard procedure then.

“How far are they?”

“The message comes from the planet base, but I detect drones ships in orbit and they could be on range in 4 mini cycles”

“Time of convergence of the raven 2 mini cycles” prompted the other officer. Witch, good, at least something that he could use.

“Turn our ship between the planet and our predicted target and point to the cruise, let's show them that we are not mean to cause arm”

The vessel moved fast and Anorthite tried to relax, there was time.

“The drones are moving, Incoming message”

“Battle ship class 6ES you are invading territory, stand down and wait for the incoming drones, state your purpose” Her tone had not changed but this time there was a certain something in her eyes.

In the screens, images of the drones started to appear one after other, but in the center was a big space for what would sooner be their target.

“Incoming me...”

“Ignore it” was his order “Proceed to rise the shields, launch a non hostile ping”

Half a mini cycle for the arrival

“Start the ship for hyper drive and ready the attack. How far are the drones?”

“Two point three mini cycles”

When the cruise arrived, there was gonna be a small window, 4 kilks, where the cruise would be a virtual bomb and totally untouchable due to a reality warp, literally the ship would be there and not.

There was an alert in the screen and the 4S was suddenly there, Anorthite counted in his head '4...' even as the ship fired a wide range attack, the shield absorb the lasers, but one missile went through them, I was sudden, and somewhat scary, but there was no danger because the missile was solid almost half planet distance.

“Launch the shield breaker and a cracker” even with the funny name, a cracker was not a funny thing, it was a 2 timed bomb that fired a wave that broke any gem in range and a consecutive explosion that assured no thing remained after. It was totally disgusting and was banned in three galaxys... fortunately not in this one.

At least he didn't thing so...

He would need a scapegoat.

A second attack was soon followed to the first and Anorthite had the sickening feeling that this one was an automated one. Granted, all attacks were automated now, but this one was predictable, and the raven was anything but predictable, so this one was a decoy and the raven was back in his galaxy while he was causing a galaxy conflict.

The war cruise blew to nothing in front of him.

“Scan the fragments”

“No signature sir” was the expected response.

“Transmit an apology and activate hyper drive to planet home”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectrolite is a genius, he was made to be one, but sometimes, he is just a confused kid, and he had to deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gems:  
> Hiro is Spectrolite  
> Black Tourmaline is Tadashi  
> Aunt Cass is Spinel  
> Callahan is Anorthite  
> Abigail Callahan is Albite  
> Krei is Aragonite

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

 

Spectrolite was a genius. It was a fact. He was _made_ a genius.

So, when he made his plan, and programed the ships for his scape he knew that there was an eighty percent of success to escape his pursuers and even a sixty percent of survival.

Even then, he wasn't prepared to that feeling of dread that took him when he leaved the bridge of the 4S and took Black with him. He didn't have time, the cruise was going to enter hyper drive in less tan 4 mini cycles, all the time he could buy before the core failed, and it feel awful to know that maybe the last thing that he said to Black Tourmaline was 'Watch out!!' even after everything he did for him.

“It's gonna work” he tried to amend even if he knew Black could not hear him inside his gem, “But if it doesn't... thank you”

He put the black square cut in place, wishing there was something more he could do. And then he put himself in place and inside his own gem.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean they were empty?” Anorthite couldn't stop himself from saying “All three of them?”

“Yes Captain” Quartz informed with the same severity as he did everything else “the explorers were running on a modified AP, we managed to retrieve two of them, but had to blow the last one”

“And the hangar?”

“Secured” Albite pressed a holo screen in front of him “They weren't there”

Anotrhite checked the inventory of the hanger before and after his heist, nothing was missing except for the explorers.

“Is there a possibility that they...” he started

“No sir, I stayed with the hangar while Quartz retrieved the explorers”

For a second there was a flicker of doubt in Anorthite mind, but... no, if his officers said they were not there, the other option was that they staid in the cruise and they were now terminated.

He nodded, relaxing a little.

“I'll report this, you may go”

Albite and Green Saluted and left the place and Anorthite tried to shake the feeling of missing something away.

 

* * *

 

 

        When inside one's Gem, you can't see, you can't feel and you only have a vague sense of time. Your thoughts were muddled to, it reminded Spectrolite a lot like sleep, the few times he tried. Just a little more mechanical for his mind.

He knew there were a million different outcomes for his ruse. He could have died, be lost in space forever, died, recaptured, died, been bubbled, died, and then there was a possibility of success.

There was one thing that he could feel inside his gem. He could feel light, gems after all, feed of starlight.

So, when he felt it, he took his physical form the fastest he could.

The daze of the change made him almost droop to the floor, and he had to catch himself with aching knees and hands. A distressed noise reached his ears and he looked for it's source.

It was another Gem, a woman with short ruffled dark auburn hair and tinted redish skin. She was looking at him with hinted concern, but seemed to try to clear her face when he stared at her. Behind she was a force field door and looking around, crystal glowing walls.

'Black'

Spectrolite turned faster than he should and launched himself over the dismantled missile that housed his friend's gem. Hunching over him at best he could while looking for a escape route. And when he couldn't find one (it was a prison room) he glared at the other gem who had lose her concerned stare and was clutching her weapon, some kind of knuckle bracer, at her side.

“You are very lucky to be alive” was the first thing she said “your missile was going out of course, and I almost shoot it before the droids could scan it” Spectrolite squeezed Black in his hand. He knew he should have programed better the route, but he hadn't had time.

“I am Spinel” continued the gem “Head of department of defense of system Altoria. Who are you? and why did a 6ES war ship chased you all the way from Krei Gallaxy just to blow you to pieces with only an Ups for an explanation?”

The gem boy just looked at the woman for a moment, trying to discern information from her outburst “Did they...” he started

“They most likely think you are dead” her tone was somewhat comforting and Spectrolite let himself sag to the floor only for the woman to continue with acerbity “I want answers”

'Was this gem bipolar?' Even if she was, his plan had worked. He didn't fail!

It clicked.

Without thinking, he took his helmet off, because it was suddenly unbearable, and let his black bangs fall all over himself while almost crying. Spinel took a step back but didn't react badly and Spectrolite took Tourmaline's gem and screamed at him “We did it!! Do you ear me Black?! We got away!!”

They couldn't take them again... and he didn't kill Black.

A tear ran trough his cheek and he had to remind himself that it was not over until they were out of this prison too.

“Is that... Black Tourmaline?” suddenly Spinel was in front of him and her and was reaching to...

“Get Back!!!” Spectrolite reacted.

He summoned his purple globes without thinking and pushed the strawberry woman who fell with an almost comical expression in her face. An Alarm when off before her butt touched the ground and before he knew it, the black haired boy had to duck because there was a yellow thing going to his head.

“Gogo, Stop!!” Spinel shouted and there was a rain of sparks in the wall behind where yellow thing impacted.

The black haired boy was folded over Tourmaline behind the table supporting the remains of the missile.

“Hey” once again Spinel tried to approach “I'm sorry, that was my fault” a sound of mockery was heard from that Gogo-whats-its-name “I just thought I recognized that gem”

Spectrolite called his helm into being and unfolded himself to peer over the table. Looking at Spinel a moment and glaring at the yellow gem that was responsible for the attack. It was a woman barely taller than him, with a yellow light armor and even a helmet that resembled his, only more aerodynamic, she was made for speed and her legs show it. A pair of discs where hovering in her hands, reading for a second attack.

“I'm not afraid you know?” he told her, but she only smirked from inside her headgear.

The auburn headed woman chose that moment to cough and call for attention.

“As I was saying... is that Black Tourmaline?”

For the gem kind there where several gems of the same type, but in general the designers tried to make them different from each other, different colors, different shapes. And then there was the naming. The real name of Spectrolite was... something out of a nightmare.

But Spinel seemed sure to recognize Black Tourmaline and it seemed, in a good way.

“Why is...”

“He's... he...” not knowing how to put it, he just showed her “It's just a small crack, I think... Can you help?” He tried not to sound too pathetic, but even the other yellow gem was looking at him in pity.

“Did you said...?” the red woman started but only smiled and shook her head and murmured something before extender her palm “May I?”

“If you try anything funny, I will kill you” he promised before handing Black.

The other gem just smiled and took the gem in her hands, checking the damage under the watchful eye of the black haired boy.

“It doesn't look that bad” she said after a moment “Gogo, can you bring the portable healer unit?”

The yellow woman looked at Spectrolite and said “Don't get any ideas Purple” before touching the nodule beside the door to take the force field down just enough for her to go out.

Spinel was still analyzing Black, but her eyes drifted to him once in a while until whatever she was thinking become to much and she finally put Tourmaline in the table. The male gem just wanted to take Black again an run.

“So...” she started “What's your name”

“Spectrolite”

The woman nodded.

“And, the gems that were following you?”

Trying to make time, Spectrolite made his helmet and gear retreat in a flash of light, leaving him in a standard purple, red an yellow, monopiece and boots.

“Aragonite's officials”

The woman just lifted an eyebrow “And what did you do to warrant such an extreme reaction of one of Krei's General. That ship was not trying to capture you, just exterminate”

So just one ship... just as predicted. The boy lifted his hand and played with the gem in his chest.

“We didn't do anything wrong” he finally said and when the woman looked at him with skepticism he repeated “Aragonite is... he's just... we are inconvenient, we didn't do anything wrong”

Spinel finally gave a nod and not a moment passed before Gogo was back with the healing unit in hand. Most probably she had been outside for most of the conversation, but Spectrolite couldn't bring himself to care. Not while he was making space in the table and hungrily watching the unit be installed.

It was deceitfully small, the size of his helmet, white egg shaped and it opened in two ways. There was a support inside, where Spinel promptly put Black.

A light screen soon formed over the gem and the boy greedily read everything as fast as it was appearing. It was... it was fine. And Spectrolite had to remind himself that to stop from pushing Spinel out of the way and take charge. Finally, she pushed a button and a bubble surrounded Tourmaline's gem and filled with a liquid.

There was the sound of the liquid draining from the bubble witch broke down not a second later and... nothing. For several kilks nothing happened and Spectrolite feel like crying again.

Everything was fine in the screen, maybe the unit was defective or...

The gem floated out of the support, moved to an empty space on the floor and formed into a tall guy with short black hair, black visor, black armor, black katana, and just light gray skin. His gem resting between his clavicles.

“Black” it was barely a whisper “Black... Black!!” the men looked at him and smiled and open his arms a little to the side, inviting, calm, collected while the boy was falling apart.

Spectrolite launched himself at him and punched him in the face.

The man feel, like a plank, and the purple clad gem climbed onto him laughing some kind of evil happiness.

“You piece of useless glass!! I thought you died!!” Tears were falling onto the other “I thought I was gonna kill us! And that we were going to drift space for breems...” he started to hiccup and something unintelligible was mumbled and he just collapsed over him.

'I thought I was never gonna see you again'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, soooo, I should be doing something school related, but no... I'm here, publishing for you dudes, I really hope that you like this chapter, I'm trying to make a good fic for all or yours.
> 
> Anything else?  
> You can see my blog for more info about this fic and some other things  
> http://zephyrdh.tumblr.com/  
> Breem: It's more or less 80 years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gems:  
> Hiro is Spectrolite  
> Black Tourmaline is Tadashi  
> Aunt Cass is Spinel  
> Callahan is Anorthite  
> Abigail Callahan is Albite  
> Krei is Aragonite  
> Gogo is Gogo  
> Wasabi is Moldavite  
> Any other gem is an OC or not important for the story now.

* * *

 

Get ready

* * *

 

 

Spinel had the grace to wait for the black haired boy to compose a little and let the other man raise from the ground but there was an urgent undertone in her voice when se looked at the black gem and said with something akin to incredulity “Tourmaline?”

Spectrolite could tell, by the way Black was at ease in front of the other gem, that he knew her.

“Spinel” there was a flash of light as the visor and the combat gear vanished from the man and Gogo openly relaxed “It's been a long time”

“Almost twenty breems” responded the red woman while walking to him at the same time she sparkled her weapon out “You have changed so much!” she said pulling him in a hug “I can't believe you are here!!”

Black was smiling his nerd smile “Unbelievable,  _I_ can't believe you are here, I had lost all hope to see you again ” his gem started to glow and Spectrolite was afraid he was accidentally gonna fuse, fortunately Gogo chose to noisily clear her throat to break the moment and pointedly looked between the male gems and Spinel.

“Oh, yeah” the russet woman coughed “Tourmaline. Spectrolite and you were chased by a battle ship that invaded Bode's territory. I wanna know whats going on”

Black lose his smile and exhaled, looking around one time before his eyes finally settled on his male partner “What happened after I was hurt?”

With a doubtful look at the other gems, Spectrolite proceed to relate his scape, centering in his incredible successful plan and gave as little information he could, he even managed to hint the explanation he had give to Spinel.

Black hugged him “I'm sorry I left you alone in there” he said after a moment.

“Hey” said the boy trying to free himself, damn Tourmaline and his hugging fixation “I got us out. And I think I did a better job than you could have done in there” he smiled, finally free just to get his hair tousled.

“So they think we are dead?”

“Dust in the space” confirmed the boy pushing his arm away.

“Spinel” the man voice turned serious “We request asylum”

“Wait a second there! Tourmaline, you have to _explain_. This gems just came into my system and used an almost illegal bomb to try to whip you out of existence! I wanna know what's going on this instant Black Tourmaline. I have a report to fill and it's not gonna stay blank ”

There was a dejected silence. Tourmaline had put himself somehow between Spectrolite and the other gems, and he took a hand of the boy to give him a reassuring squeeze.

“I'm sorry, but I can't tell you”

“Why not?!!” exclaimed the woman “You said that you haven't done anything wrong. So why can't you tell me!!”

“BECAUSE THEY WILL KILL US!!” The black haired boy yelled back, his eyes bugged for a second and he had to bite his cheek to stop from yelling more “They will find out if we tell you and then they _will_ come and kill me and Tourmaline _”_

There was a moment of silence.

“We are in another star system, they can't come here for you”

“They will Spinel” Black responded for they “What we know could easily cost Aragonite's position” the female gems looked at him with incredulity “Look. You don't have to give us shelter, just... a ship? We can go to Andromeda or Nightlight and we will be out of your hair”

The disbelief was still sketched in the face of the other two gems “Please Red” insisted the man.

Finally, the woman huffed “I will see what I can do Black”

* * *

 

 

The new cell was smaller, bare, and boring as hell but nobody tried to separate them, so it was something.

Or it would have been if Black didn't insist in keep quiet and look at the force field of the entry like it was the holder of their destiny.

Spectrolite, tired of been ignored, tried to gain his fellow gem attention humming, making a constant tock tock with his feet and finally, just prodding the man in the ribs with a finger, witch only made the other gem take his hand and comfortably not letting it go.

So they were there, sitting together in the floor with their backs at the wall and waiting... Spectrolite hated waiting.

He started stamping the back of his head with the wall, one time... two times...

“Stop doing that” the bigger gem admonished and when the other just looked at him he made his gem shine and formed a ball in his hand “Here” he said trusting it into him.

“Really? A ball? Do I look like a pet to you? Like those canines?” No response “Ugh, you are unbelievable”

After a wile, he did start to bounce the ball, at leas a couple of times before it bounced to the door where it frizzled to light... sooo boring. He just curled up in the man beside him and tucked his face in his bicep.

“Were you gonna fuse with her?” he asked even if he was not expecting an answer.

“What?”

“Spinel. Before, when she hugged you, you started to shine. Where you gonna fuse with her?”

Fusing mean something different for each gem. For some, it was a last resource in battle and little else, for others, it was something kinda distasteful, there were even those who fused just to... feel the rush or something, it was kinda personal and not a thing most gems talked a lot.

“Oh” Black avoided making eye contact for a second “We fought in the Galatea wars” his lips formed a line “For a long time. And we used to fuse a lot” because they were in constant danger “But no, I was not gonna fuse, I was just happy to see her”

A war... Spectrolite knew that Black was old, at least compared with him, but again, everyone was old compared to him. Even then, seeing Spinel must have brought back a lot of memories and a war was not something you want to remember.

The gem boy tried to stand up and Tourmaline squeezed his hand without realizing, as if he was afraid he would go, but the small gem just twisted himself to fall in the lap of the man and cuddled in there. No words.

After what it felt like breems the sound of the field being droop took the blue suited boy by surprise, he hadn't realized he had fallen sleep, but like always, Tourmaline appeared unaffected as he let him rise from his position and fired a salute to Spinel. The woman made no move to close the cell and she seemed more relaxed, witch was a good signal.

“I talked with my officers in charge, and cashed some favors” she started “And asked for some more” she exhaled “This incident is gonna be classified and only the high commands are gonna know about your survival” The male gems made a face, it would have been better if nobody knew “Star diamond herself said that you can have a ship. If you both work indentured for a contract”

“Great” Black voice was full of displeasure “You burned our best chance of getting away Spinel, I can't believe you”

He was right, Star diamond was the sovereign of Bode's Galaxy and if she knew, at least fifteen other officers knew, sooner or later the news would get around an they will be sitting ducks if they stayed. Indentured, what a joke, they just wanted an eye on them.

“Look, I did what I could” defended the woman “There were just to many gems knowing that we had survivors, but your names are under code, and you don't even need to tell anything. Anybody else would have being interrogated by now. It was the best I could do and you know it!”

There was a pregnant pause.

“You are right” Black took a hand to his face “Of course you are right... I just wanted it to be over”

“Look” Spinel tried again “I know it's not perfect, but I asked for a temporary transfer for a new mission, it's high classified and a relative short contract” both males looked up at her “ but is medium risk field work, I know you can take it, Tourmaline” her eyes strayed to Spectrolite “are you up for the job?”

* * *

 

 

Uranus XXIV was a human planet in the middle of the galaxy, it was considered a kinda resort area like so many other human planets. The gem kind considered them cute and armless and interesting. There was even the possibility of some kind of crossbreed that many many gems didn't want to even think about. Most of the resulting half gems stayed in their home planets anyway.

The thing was that Uranus XXIV had been having some problems with gem monsters, and nobody knew were they were coming from. So the mission was to contain the monsters while looking for the real problem. Without disturbing the humans. Their government apparently knew they were gem owned but the bast majority of the humans didn't know about their kind. It was better that way, they lived very short lives and were sensitive to emotional changes, so the universe was a bit to big for them, at least until they reached warp-speed, then they would joint the human subdivision and... joint interplanetary commerce? Witch was just not good.

Spectrolite was checking the data of the mission once more, listing the number of occurrences and the members of the team, The ship would not be leaven for several cycles, but he and Tourmaline didn't want to bee seen, so he was just waiting in the bridge with Gogo while Tourmaline was looking at the rest of the ship, probably checking for bombs or something.

“So... Purple boy” Gogo started while reclining on her seat to look at the other gem “You and Black. Have you know him for long?”

It was the first time the gem started a conversation outside official meetings but she was polite and the question was casual.

“Long enough” was his answer “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I just think you are cute together” cute together? “And I'm trying to make casual conversation, I mean, it seems we are gonna bee stuck for a while”

'Cute together? As in a pairing?'

“We are not together” Spectrolite feel his purplish skin change color, probably to yellow or even red. He hadn't even thought of that before.

“Oh” the girl smiled at his direction “I just assumed, given the way both of you are so handsy”

Red, his cheeks were definitely red.

“We just... he likes physical reassurance... constantly”

“Ok, sorry for prying then” the girl got back to her screen “Is just that Spinel hasn't stopped talking about him. She talks like he is some kind of unbeatable machine all powerful smooth moves and sweet smile” Spectrolite thanked the girl for not twisting to look at him. That was Black Tourmaline, no doubt. Their scape would have been impossible otherwise.

And just remember him like that, plus what she said before...

Of course, before he could say anything Gogo twisted again “Is he like that tough?” and then she look at his glowing face “Wow, so he _is_ like that. Have you ever fuse with him? _”_

'Wa-what kind of question was that?' Spectrolite had never ever fuse before, sure, one or two gems had propose before, but... he didn't even have his dance moves how he like them.

The door opened before he could respond and Spinel, Black and a green gem entered the bridge.

“Gogo, were you messing with Spectrolite?” chastised the auburn woman just entering.

The gem boy glared at her 'So  _that_ was what she was after'

“Nah” said the yellow girl “We were just dilly dalling, isn't that right purple boy?”

The boy in question couldn't decide if she was really making fun of him or not, so he only shrugged.

“You are ok?” Black chose that moment to mess with his hair and the blush came back with force.

He tried to swat the hand “I'm excellent”

“Well” Spinel interrupted as she advanced in the room “Our takeoff came early so we are going now, if you are missing something, you must talk now” nobody moved “Right. Spectrolite, this is Moldavite” she signaled the other gem, a big male with dreads, his skin was a olive green and his torso was huge, but there was a smile on his face.

“Hi there”

“Hi”

“Ok gems” the red clad woman took seat in the captain chair “Everyone get ready for takeoff in 10... 9...” the gems took their places and Black smiled at the black haired boy “8... 7...6...” and for some reason Spectrolite could hear the voice of Gogo saying 'cute together' as clear as if she was repeating herself “5...4...3...” and just to confirm that she was not, the gem boy looked at her, but she was boringly loking at her screen “2...1...” get ready “Go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I'm still without a Beta, and this chapter is killing me, but I think I'm getting the handle of this, if you, my ramdom reader, detect any mistakes, please tell me and I will try to patch it better.  
> Anything else?  
> Check my new Tumblr, it's just starting but have some info about this fic  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zephyrdh

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in English, it should have lots and lots of mistakes, I'm looking for a Beta, so if anybody want's to, send me a msg. And if anybody wants to be a Co-autor I'm open to propositions.....  
> Anything else?  
> A ping it's a small paquet of bassic information, like a 'whats up dude' or 'chill'  
> A Cycle is Space time is 2.2 hours time  
> A Mini cycle is 34.88 seconds  
> A Kilk is more or less 3 seconds.


End file.
